Wenceslas (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' " *'Morning:' "Good morning!☆ Did you sleep well? I think I might break out the old camera today... the lighting is just perfect." *'Afternoon:' "O, hi player!♪ Are you still working?" *'Evening:' "Evening. I can't think of any model project nowadays." *'Night:' "You look like you've been working hard, dear. Let me help you de-stress. ' ' *"What am I not good at? Well, I'm not very good at being organized sometimes. You'd lose sleep if you were like me!" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Do you bring your pet for a walk? How nice.♪" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Wow, how cute!♫ I want to buy one from Starry Sky Farm, but I'm not good at raising farming animals." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on your victory in the Name.☆ That's quite amazing. I would never be able to do something like that." *'Loose a Contest:' "hat's too bad. I know exactly how you feel, player." *'Talk too Much:' "Hello sweetie!" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Cheese Croquettes?! Yay!♪ I am so happy. Th-Thank you very much..." *'Loved Gift:' "Is this for me?! You've made my day. Thank you very much.♥" *'Liked Gift:' "You didn't have to. Thank you very much tho." *'Neutral Gift:' "Thank you.♫" *'Disliked Gift:' "Well, I don't like this that much..." *'Hated Gift:' "This is troubling. Well, I really don't like this." *'Horror Gift:' "Ultimate Mayonnaise? I don't like this at all... N-No...! Never mind." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Is this for my birthday? How wonderful!♥ Thank you very much!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "This is harassment! I can't be happy about it. Birthdays are supposed to make the recipient happy." *'Multiple Gifts:' "O, no, I can't take anymore." ' ' *'White:' "I hope that you will experience the beauty of Sunbeam Island." *'Purple:' "If things don't work out as planned on your first attempt... Keep working at it!" *'Blue:' "Do you have all of life's essentials? If not, make sure to stop by the many shops. They should be able to help you out.♪" *'Yellow:' "Well, I... am not really the assertive type. I want to expand the office... But I have my doubts." *'Orange:' "Hi, Player!♫ We've officially become a couple, haven't we? This may sound weird, but I've always been certain this would happen." *'Green:' "You're such a nice person, player!♥ I'm glad we are together.♪" *'Pink:' "I feel a little self-conscius today." *'Dark Pink:' "I was just admiring Player's wedding ring... The jewel is beautiful! I can feel the pure blue energy radiating from it." *'Red:' "It was our destiny to be together... I believe that with all my heart!♥" *'Rainbow:' "With you I can be my silliest best and never worry about being judged, because you are my better half in the truest sense. I love you!♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is nice. ♪ The air is calm, and you feel relaxed." *'Late Spring:' "The Cherry blossoms are very beautiful." *'Early Summer:' "Too bad the cherry blossoms have faded. But the greenery is also quite nice." *'Late Summer:'"Phew, it's hot! Summer can get quite busy. Please take care of yourself." *'Early Autumn:' "Festivals during autumn are popular, and my friends get very excited.♫" *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn foliage is great.☆ It's the perfect season to go hiking." *'Early Winter:' "It's getting cold. But the snow decorates the scenery. Keep your camera at hand." *'Late Winter:' "I can happily welcome in the new year now. I wonder what sort of year next year will be." ' ' *'Sunny:' "The weather is great. It feels so nice.☆ The blue skies will be the perfect background.♫" *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy days are disappointing. You feel down on a day like this." *'Rainy:' "It's hard to take pictures on a rainy day. But if you happen to get a nice shot, that's rewarding." *'Snowy:' It's cold when the weather is snowy. Please take care of yourself. Don't catch a cold." ' ' *'Talking on His Birthday:' "Ah, talking about my birthday? You didn't have to go the trouble." ' ' *'Before Married:' "I always knew something important would happen between us... I just never thought it would be this! Everyone is excited too." *'Expecting a Child:' " *'After Childbirth:' "I hope we can raise child to be kind and considerate. That's more important than getting A's in school." *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "Our child is really starting to look like you, player.♪" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Is Child walking already? I'm so moved!" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Let's see what kind of things Child wants to do in the future..." *'First Child grows up:' "Child has grown... We won't have time to dress him/her up in new clothes." *'Second Child grows up:' "To see our children smiling. There is nothing happier than that." *'Before Married:' "Congratulations on your engagement. Please take lots of family pictures! ♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "I hear you are going to have a baby now! Good luck. Send mother and baby my best!" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations on the birth! Please decorate your room with lots of baby pictures! ♫" *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "How is your child? Are they healthy? There's nothing like children to calm you down." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Your child is walking already? You must take pictures of that. ♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Your child is now talking? How amazing. I think of me when I was little. I was so tottery that I couldn't take photos!" *'First Child grows up:' "Wow, your child is very cute. Looks like the two of you.♥" *'Second Child grows up:' "It's a happy sight to see children grow. But you do become lonely when the child starts to think and act by themselves." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue